harrypotterfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Maggie Smith
thumb|200px|Maggie Smith'Dame Maggie Smith '''ble født i Essex den 29. desember i 1934. Hun er i dag kanskje en av verdens mest kjente og anerkjente skuespillere. Hun har i samtlige Harry Potter filmer spilt rollen som Minerva McSnurp. Biografi Dame Margaret Natalie Smith ble født i Essex den 29 desember i 1934. Hennes far var lærer ved Oxford University og hennes mor var sekretær. Maggie har vært gift to ganger, først med skuespilleren Robert Stephens, og senere med skuespillforfatter Beverly Cross. Maggie har sammen med Stephens to sønner, Chris og Toby, som begge er skuespillere. Det var i 1950 at Smiths karriere i skuespillerbransjen begynte. Da startet hun på Oxford Playhouse. I 1956 fikk hun sin filmdebut som en gjest i et selskap i filmen Child in the House. Etter den tid har hun vært med i over 60 filmer i sammen med flere av de mest fremstående skuespillerne i verden. I løpet av sin tid som skuespiller har Maggie hele 6 ganger vært nominert til Oscar, og har vunnet to ganger for The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie (1969) og California Suite (1978). Filmografi *2012 ''Quartet, «Jean Horton» *2011 The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel, «Muriel Donnelly» *2011 Harry Potter og dødstalismanene del ||, «Professor Minerva McSnurp» *2011 Gnomeo og Julie, «Lady Bluebury» (stemme) *2010 Nanny McPhee og det store smellet, «Mrs Docherty» *2009 From Time to Time, «Mrs Oldknow» *2009 Harry Potter og Halvblodsprinsen (orig. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince), «Professor Minerva McSnurp» *2007 Harry Potter og Føniksordenen (orig. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix), «Professor Minerva McSnurp» *2005 Harry Potter og ildbegeret (orig. Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire), «Professor Minerva McSnurp» *2004 Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban (orig. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban), «Professor Minerva McSnurp» *2004 Ladies in Lavender, «Miss Janet Widdington» *2003 My House in Umbria 2003, «Emily Delahunty» *2002 Harry Potter og mysteriekammeret (orig. Harry Potter And The Chamber of Secrets), «Professor Minerva McSnurp» *2002 Ya-Ya jentenes hemmelige nedtegnelser (orig. The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood), «Caro» *2001 Gosford Park, «Constance, Countess of Trentham» Oscarnominasjon *2001 Harry Potter og de vises stein (orig. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone), «Professor Minerva McSnurp» *2000 All the King's Men 2000, «Queen Alexandra» *2000 David Copperfield *1999 N.Y. Ghost Story (orig. N.Y Ghosts) *1999 Te med Mussolini (orig. Tea With Mussolini), «Hester» *1999 The Last September, «Lady Myra» *1997 Washington Square, «Aunt Lavinia Penniman» *1996 Førstekoneklubben (orig. The First Wives Club), «Gunilla Garson Goldberg» *1996 Richard III, «Hertuginnen av York» *1994 Sister Act 2 (orig. Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit), «Priorinnen» *1993 Den hemmelige hagen (orig. The Secret Garden), «Mrs. Medlock» *1992 Plutselig, i fjor sommer (orig. Suddenly Last Summer) *1992 Sister Act *1991 Hook - Kaptein Kroks hevn (orig. Hook) *1990 Romeo-Juliet *1987 Judith Hearnes tause lidenskap (orig. The Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne), «Judith Hearne» *1986 Et rom med utsikt (orig. A Room with a View) Oscarnominasjon *1985 Lily in Love *1985 Med svin på skogen (orig. A Private Function) Britiske filmpris *1984 Double Play *1983 Bedre sent enn aldri (orig. Better Late Than Never) *1982 Gud bevare kvinnen (orig. The Missionary) *1982 Solen var vitne (orig. Evil Under the Sun), «Daphne Castle» *1981 Gudenes krig (orig. Clash of the Titans), «Thetis»/«Tethys» *1981 Kvartett (orig. Quartet) *1978 California Suite, «Diana Barrie» Oscar *1978 Mord på Nilen (orig. Death On The Nile), «Miss Bowers» *1976 Mord med døden til følge (orig. Murder by Death), «Dora Charleston» *1972 Hjerte og smerte - og alt det der (orig. Love and Pain and the Whole Damn Thing) *1972 Min lettsindige tante (orig. Travels with My Aunt) Oscarnominasjon *1969 Miss Jean Brodies beste år (orig. The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie), «Jean Brodie» [Oscar] *1969 Å, for en herlig krig (orig. Oh, What a Lovely War) *1968 Deilige millioner (orig. Hot Millions) *1966 Honningkrukken (orig. The Honey Pot) *1965 Othello Oscarnominasjon *1964 Halvveis til lykken (orig. The Pumpkin Eater) *1964 Opprøreren (orig. Young Cassidy) *1963 Hotel International (orig. The V.I.P.s), «Miss Mead» *1961 Ryk og reis! (orig. Go to Blazes) *1958 Forbrytelse lønner seg ikke (orig. Nowhere to Go) Downtown Abbey Fra 2010 til 2013 hadde Smith rolle i den britiske tv-serien, Downtown Abbey. Her spilte hun «Violet Crawley» og «Dowager Countess of Grantham». Kilder *Maggie Smith - IMDB en:Maggie Smith fr:Maggie Smith nl:Maggie Smith pl:Maggie Smith ru:Мэгги Смит Kategori:Virkelig person Kategori:Skuespillere Kategori:Kvinner